international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Ball
Poké Balls are items used to catch Pokémon. History Poké Balls were invented in Johto, where Apricorns were cut apart and carved out, then fitted with a special device, and used to catch Pokémon prior to the mass production of Poké Balls by Silph Co., the Devon Corporation and the Poké Ball Factory in Kalos. Some trainers still use Poké Balls made from Apricorns. According to Drayden, Poké Balls didn't exist during his childhood. However, Poké Balls were found in a ghost ship, implying that Poké Balls have existed for at least 300 years. Poké Balls were developed in 1925 from the research of Professor Westwood V of Celadon University. Poké Balls were developed to allow for various trainers to efficiently capture and train Pokémon in relatively little risk to themselves, as the act of training a Pokémon often results in severe injuries and even death. Primeape and it's notoriously violent nature was directly responsible for their creation. Mechanics Once a wild Pokémon has been weakened, a trainer tends to throw a Poké Ball at it. When the Poké Ball hits the Pokémon, it will open, convert the Pokémon to a form of energy, pull it inside and close. A Pokémon is given a chance to attempt to break free and escape. Should a Pokémon escape, the Poké Ball is sometimes destroyed. If it doesn't escape, the Pokémon will be caught. If the Pokémon deflects the Poké Ball, it won't attempt to catch it. Pokémon can willingly let themselves be caught without being weakened. There are some Poké Balls that don't allow the Pokémon to escape. Poké Balls are constructed for Pokémon capture, transport and training. The environment inside a Poké Ball is designed to be attractive to Pokémon and designed for comfort; according to Lucian, weakened Pokémon instinctively curl up tight in an attempt to heal themselves, an action that the environment of the Poké Ball encourages. Pokémon are able to perceive the outside world from inside a Poké Ball, such as being able to hear their trainers commands. They are also able to leave their Poké Ball on their own accord. Pressing the button on the front of a Poké Ball will switch it between the about the size of a baseball, to that of a ping-pong ball. Normal Poké Balls have difficulty catching Pokémon that are extremely large or heavy. Once a Pokémon has been caught in a Poké Ball, it can't be caught by another one, with a few exceptions. Attempt to do so will make the Poké Ball fail to pull the Pokémon into it. Trainers are able to permanently release a Pokémon from their ownership and Poké Ball, making it able to be caught by another Poké Ball. A Poké Ball can also be broken, which will also release it from ownership. Minor damage can sometimes make the Poké Ball unable to recall the Pokémon, but will be able to do so after being repaired. Poké Balls are able to communicate with Pokédexes, as the Pokédex can tell what Pokémon is within a Poké Ball and what moves it knows. Poké Balls are able to be decorated, such as Meowzie's Poké Ball being decorated with diamonds being encrusted into it. Additionally, a Ball Capsule can be used in combination with Seals to create special effects when the Pokémon is sent out. Poké Balls can also be used the same way on items, but don't appear to work on humans. Pokémon in a Poké Ball 'Category:Pokémon in a Poké Ball' Other Types of Poké Ball *Beast Ball *Cherish Ball *Dive Ball *Dream Ball *Dusk Ball *Fast Ball *Friend Ball *Great Ball *GS Ball *Heal Ball *Heavy Ball *Level Ball *Love Ball *Lure Ball *Luxury Ball *Master Ball *Moon Ball *Nest Ball *Net Ball *Park Ball *Premier Ball *Quick Ball *Repeat Ball *Safari Ball *Sport Ball *Timer Ball *Ultra Ball Category:Items Category:Poké Balls